teentitansfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
"Honey, I Shrunk the Titans Pt. I" transcript
Prologue: Downtown Jump City Beast Boy: "Huh, what? who's there?!?" Robin: "Who are you?!?" Terra: "Show yourself!" Brother Blood: "I believe you're standing in the presence of me, Brother Blood." Aqualad: "Brother Blood?!? no way!" Speedy: "We all took you down, way down!" Brother Blood: "Well, Titans, I think it's time for me to shrink you down to the size of action figures." Raven: "Oh, no you're not." Robin: "Titans, go!" Fade to a black screen...... [Beast Boy's Version of the Teen Titans Theme Song Playing In Background] Beast Boy: (off screen) I can obey the traffic rules Teen Titans I can eat everything without likes or dislikes Teen Titans earthquakes, lightning thunderstorms grammar, algebra, science and history there’s nothing I’m terrified of Teen Titans go! Continues Playing In Background Beast Boy: go on over and call my name Teen Titans all of your troubles are gonna disappear Teen Titans let's not lose schedule control I won't lose the fight losing is hopeless Teen Titans go! Music Playing In Background Beast Boy: “1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, go!” Beast Boy: "Teen Titans, alright!" Scene 1: The battle in the city streets The 16 Titans are fighting against Brother Blood, face to face. Robin: "Hiyah!" Starfire: "Hiyah!" Cyborg : "Take this and that!" Beast Boy transforms into a cheetah, then goes off running after Brother Blood, then transforms into a gorilla to pummel him to the ground. Brother Blood: "Nice try, Titans, now for my shrink master 300 to shrink all of you down to action figure size." Brother Blood activates his shrink master 300, and the Teen Titans and Titans East shrink down to action figure size, then puts them in a great big action figure box. Fade to another black screen....... Cartoon Network Announcer: "Don't go away, Teen Titans will be right back, right after these commercial breaks." Commercial Break # 1 Commercial Break # 2 End of commercial breaks...... Cartoon Network Announcer: "And now, back to Teen Titans, right here, on Cartoon Network." Scene 2: Brother Blood's evil mansion Action Figure Size Robin: "Where are we?!?" Action Figure Size Raven: "What are we doing inside a box?" Brother Blood: "Well, you're right where you are, you're in my mansion of evilness." Action Figure Size Starfire: "You are not getting away with it!" Action Figure Size Cyborg: "You're gonna regret this!" Action Figure Size Terra: "It'll be the final thing that you'll ever do!" Action Figure Size Robin: "Titans, we've gotta make a break out for it, follow me!" Action Figure Size Bumblebee: "Got it, Robin!" The 16 Action Figure Size Titans begin making their escape plan while Brother Blood is not around, but it's a dead end. Action Figure Size Beast Boy: "Oh shoot, a dead end!" Brother Blood: "Back luck, Titans, it looks like you'll be stuck here for a very long time." To be continued..... Voice cast members end production credits *Scott Menville as Robin (voice) *Hynden Walch as Starfire (voice) *Tara Charendoff as Raven (voices) *Khary Payton as Cyborg (voice) *Greg Cipes as Beast Boy (voice) *Ashley Johnson as Terra (voice) *Mike Erwin as Speedy (voice) *Wil Wheaton as Aqualad (voice) *T'keyah Crystal Keymah as Bumblebee (voice) *Freddy Rodriguez as Mas Y Menos (voices) *S. Scott Bullock as Thunder (voice) *Quinton Flynn as Lightning (voice) *Danny Cooksey as Super Boy (voice) *Dee Bradley Baker as Wildebeest, Brain and Monsieur Mallah (voices, taken over 2 characters from the late Glenn Shadix) *Bumper Robinson as Hot Spot (voice) *John DiMaggio as Brother Blood (voice) Beast Boy: T-e-e-n T-i-t-a-n-s Teen Titans, let’s go T-e-e-n T-i-t-a-n-s Teen Titans let’s go T-e-e-n T-i-t-a-n-s Teen Titans let’s go…… Category:Transcripts Category:Season 6 transcripts